


Into The Middle of It

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this to get over the pain of IW, Irondad, Misunderstandings, Other, Peter Stark - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Superfamily, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: When Peter decides to accompany Tony to a charity gala he did not expect to wind up feeling threatened by a man he didn’t even know. Good thing Tony the Protective Dad™ is always around to make sure assholes don’t touch his kid. Just a bout of protective Tony to make the day a little bit better.





	Into The Middle of It

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to make the next one longer, so here it is! My second attempt at writing Iron dad!

“If you start to feel anxious you tell me. We can go home and watch a movie in our pajamas, or eat ice cream--or both. I only need to make an appearance for a few hours so just let me kn-”

“Dad.” Peter exasperatedly sighed, rolling his eyes at Tony’s rambling. _He_ was more anxious than Peter was. “It’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if I start freaking out.” 

Truth be told he really didn’t want to go to this party. Usually Peter didn’t accompany his dad to fancy galas where he was stuffed into an itchy suit (they were all itchy, despite Tony’s protests), but he didn’t want to stay alone at the Tower--especially with Ned being out of town. So here he was, in the front seat of Tony’s Audi kind of wishing they could just sit in the car all night instead of actually attending the party. But hey, a guy can dream. 

When Peter finally looked up at Tony the man in question was already staring at him with a searching gaze. Looking for any hints of hesitation or anxiety. Peter quickly swallowed and willed his hands to stop fidgeting. Eventually Tony must have found what he was looking for because the next thing Peter knew he was out of the car and rounding Peter’s side. 

Together they walked up the museum steps, Tony keeping himself between Peter and the paparazzi while tightening a protective arm around his shoulders. The arm moved to his back once they stepped inside and people began making their way towards the pair. Tony made introductions while Peter smiled and pretended to know who the people are they were talking to. 

Peter eventually broke free from Tony’s grasp and excused himself over to the bar. He plopped down on one of the stools and ordered a coke from the bartender. He tried to drown out the surroundings, toying with a button on the sleeve of his shirt. He missed when a man slid onto the stool next to him and accidentally tore the button off his shirt when a heavy hand landed on his back that most certainly did _not_ belong to his dad. 

“Hey, you’re Stark’s kid, right?” Peter wrapped his hands around the glass of coke that appeared in front of him so he could have something to occupy his hands. The man looked younger than Tony, but not by much. He was clean-shaven, blonde, and wearing too much cologne for comfort. Peter wrinkled his nose and offered a tiny nod of affirmation. “I thought so, spitting image of him you are.”

Again, Peter just nodded. While taking a sip of his coke the man slid his stool closer to Peter, their knees lightly brushed together. “You know,” the man took a sip of whatever the dark liquid was that was in his crystal glass, “Stark never brings you to these kinds of things. Always keeps you out of the public eye, shut-up in that tower. Why is that do you suppose?” His body turned facing Peter, one arm resting on the bar the other lying across his chest. 

Peter could only shrug in response. “I’m not sure, I don’t think he wants me to get overwhelmed I guess.” He didn’t know why this man was asking him _this_ in particular, but something felt off about his presence. Peter just got some sort of weird feeling about it. He craned his head back, trying to pick out his dad in the crowd when the hand was once again on Peter’s back although this time pulling him slightly forward.

“Come on kid.” Peter could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath. “He keeps you out of the limelight for--what--14, 15 years? Doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to me. So what is it? Here’s what I think: either you’re adopted and Stark doesn’t want the word out or he’s so ashamed of having a kid with no mother that talking about you would be bad PR. It’s something kid, and I’m going to find out what it is. So you may as well just _tell me_.” At that he moved his hand to Peter’s shoulder, tightening his hold and shaking Peter slightly. 

Peter was so shocked he could only flinch at the man’s hold. Who the hell was this guy? Peter barely shook the surprise off his face before standing up with shaking hands and unsteady legs to get the hell away from this guy. He hated conflict, and the playful tone had long left the man. “I need to go find my dad.” He attempted to turn away when the hand slid from his shoulder to his upper arm, with his other hand mirroring the grip. Peter’s eyes went wide at their current position. 

“I’m not finished talking to you yet.” 

“Oh, I think you are.” Peter closed his eyes at the voice, breathing out a relieving sigh when he felt a warm presence at his back. A strong hand reached out and clasped tightly against the wrist of one of the man’s arms. “And I suggest you let go of my kid before I do something I don’t think I’ll regret.” 

The man met Tony’s heated gaze, the fury unrestrained and on display. He held on for a second longer before letting go and stumbling back from the bar. “I’m going to figure out your secrets, Stark. One of these days.” 

Tony nodded to one of the security guards coming up behind the man and the two men began escorting him out. “Come after me all you want Jackson, but I see you near my kid again and you’re going to _personally_ understand why they call me Ironman.” 

As soon as the man was out of sight, Tony curled an arm around Peter and led him out a side exit near the front of the building. Once they were outside Tony placed his hands gently on Peter’s shoulders and searched his eyes. “Are you okay sweetheart?” 

Peter rolled his eyes at the pet name, Tony rarely used those unless he was really worried or really sorry. Peter shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to hide their shakiness. Tony noticed. “I’m okay, just--who was that guy?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair while keeping one on Peter, he gripped the back strands and blew out a quick breath attempting to control his anger. “Emmett Jackson. Some lowlife paparazzi who thinks he can expose some ‘big secret’ of mine. He’s been actively trying for about five years, I’m not sure what he thinks he’s going to find. He shouldn’t have been allowed in tonight and I’m going to talk to someone about that.” He shook his head and turned his gaze back to Peter. “And he shouldn’t have ever laid a finger on you. I’m so sorry I didn’t see him near you sooner.” 

Peter reached out and wrapped his arms around his dad’s chest, burying his face in Tony’s neck while breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne mixed with motor oil that never seems to go away. “It’s okay, you came. I knew you would come over once you saw me.” Tony hugged him back fiercely in turn, dropping his head into Peter’s hair. The two stayed like for a few minutes until Tony eventually pulled back and made eye contact with Peter. 

“How about we go home and watch that movie now?” His tone was playful, but Peter could tell he just wanted to get him away from the gala in general. He wanted to leave just as much as Tony did, but one thing was still on his mind.

“I wanted to ask you something first.” He took a step back, running a hand through his hair and casting his eyes to the ground. “Mr. Jackson mentioned something and, I mean I know it’s probably not true--I mean, I think you would’ve said if it was--but I could be wrong it’s just, I had to ask but I’m not-” 

“Peter-”

“A-are you a-ashamed of me?” Peter looked up when he felt Tony physically recoil back. His shocked eyes boring straight into Peters.

“ _Of course not_! Why in the world would you think that I would be? Did Jackson say something to you?” The fury was back and written all over his face. Peter cast his eyes down again and gave a quick nod.

“He was asking me why I’m never in the public eye and I know you have your reasons but he made me start thinking and then I wasn’t sure and we never actually talked about so I thought it was possible that it might be true and if it is you can tell me and I’d understand but I didn’t know if you thought-”

Tony reached up and brushed a hand across Peter’s cheek, silencing him in the process. “Petey,” his voice was gentle and when Peter looked up he saw his eyes had grown incredibly soft. Peter just blinked owlishly up at him. “Sweetheart, I could _never_ be ashamed of you. You are the smartest, kindest, most thoughtful kid a man could have. I wake up everyday feeling proud of you, and so damn lucky that I’m your dad. I keep you out of the spotlight because I know firsthand what it’s like being a kid forced into the middle of it. It’s scary, confusing, and you lose a sense of privacy. I never wanted that for you, Peter. I wanted you to grow up enjoying your childhood, without having it on display for the world to comment on and judge. Don’t think for one second there was ever an alternate reason.” Tony lifted his other hand to Peter’s cheek, brushing away the stray tears that managed to slip down his face. “I love you so damn much kiddo. You’re it--you’re my world. I could never be anything but proud of you.” 

When he finished speaking Peter once again threw himself into his father’s arms. Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back with the other hand. When Peter calmed down enough to step back he rubbed his coat sleeve across his eyes, feeling more exhausted than he had all night. Tony, almost as if sensing this, gently began pulling him toward the valet. 

“I’m thinking both.” When he didn’t elaborate Peter turned a quizzical eye on him.

“Both of what?”

“Movie and ice cream. I think we deserve both tonight, what do you think?” He playfully smirked at Peter while the valet attendant parked the car in front of them. 

“Only if it’s Back To The Future and chocolate chip.” 

Tony buckled his seat belt and smiled. Peter had kicked off his dress shoes and loosened the tie around his neck. “Yeah kiddo, I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think down below! Also, you can find me [here](http://doseofsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
